


Memories

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Gift fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, I don't know how to tag this, Trans Jason Grace, Trans Male Character, birthday gift, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Jason looks back on his life before he woke up with no memories. (Trans Jason Story)
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Series: Gift fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeduan_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeduan_Dragon/gifts).



> THE HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO MY VERY DEAR FRIEND AEDUAN_DRAGON. You're like a sibling to me, except we don't fight, and I love you enough to embarrass myself writing this fic for you. Please enjoy this transgender Jason Grace story for your birthday. 
> 
> And if you're not Aeduan_Dragon, please enjoy it too!

No one ever asked Jason what it was like for him, the slow trickle of memories that slowly returned to him after his first quest with the Greeks. He didn't mind that much. He might not have told anyone if they had asked. But it would have been nice to have someone ask him how he was doing. 

Some of them were nice. Friends he'd forgotten, a home and a family, a childhood that had been stolen. The vaguest memories of a sister, usurped by newer and better memories of her. Being taught, and teaching Reyna. 

Some of them weren't as good. Violence, blood, losing friends. 

But there's one set of memories in particular that comes back in a slow trickle that makes him think.

_Dakota slaps him on the shoulder. "Good, job man." Dakota doesn't think that much of it, but he realizes, it's the first time he's been called "man". No one else would have noticed, but Jason's always been hyper-aware of what people called him._

There was a story he and Reyna had read together. Caenus, born Caenis, a woman, whom Neptune had offered to grant one wish. She'd asked to be changed into a man, and Neptune had also granted him impenetrable skin. 

_"I wouldn't mind that," Jason remarks._

_"Stone skin? Yeah, that would be epic," Reyna laughs._

_"No, the other part," Jason replies. His eyes flicker down. It's the first time he's told anyone- that he wishes he could change his body._

_"You're transgender?"_

_"Yeah." He's never said it out loud before. Reyna won't mind, will she? Reyna came out to him as gay last year. She's the only person he would choose to tell._

_Reyna smiles. "Good for you." She pauses. "Would you want me to call you something- else? He/him pronouns, I know, but your name?"_

_He remembers a hero from the stories. Not one he liked in particular, whose name he wanted to bear because he wanted to be like him. No, he thought this name had more potential than it was given, and he wanted to fulfill that potential._

_"I like Jason."_

Hera had significantly altered this one, saying she'd chosen the name after her favorite hero. But it was the name Jason had chosen for himself. 

His body had changed between his old memories and now. He'd taken some medicine- puberty blockers, mostly- but had to wait until he was 18 until he could medically transition. Only now he didn't. 

Some of the changes had been big. But for the most, part they were small changes, that made his body feel more- his. Evening out some proportions, slimming his hips, widening his shoulders, flattening his chest. 

He understands. It is Hera's way of apologizing, for taking away his life and leaving him in the wild. And he doesn't forgive her; he doesn't owe her. But he understands. 

Nico is the first person to ask about what it was like, to lose the memories. 

"If it's not too personal- what was it like? To lose a whole life, and then get it back?" He brushes hair out of his face. "Most of my memories before the Lotus are like a dream, like it was someone else's life. In a way, it made the transition easier. I didn't have to be stuck in a world that doesn't exist anymore. But you... was it hard?"

"Yeah," Jason says. "Yeah, it was. But, you know, I remembered good stuff. Friends, family, love. Even if it was a bit of a rude awakening."

Nico smiles wistfully. Jason found his remembered friends again. Nico didn't. 

"There was something else I remembered, something I wasn't- expecting. An important part of me, but-"

Nico nods. "Yes?"

"Transitioning," Jason explains. "From female to male."

Nico nods. Jason hates telling people, because even when they want to support him, they never know how to respond. Jason still doesn't know how to respond to people who come out to him. He doesn't know how he wants people to respond. "That was before the brainwashing?"

"Yeah. Hera changed my body when she took my memories. To make the quest easier on me, I guess." He shrugs. "I still haven't really processed it fully."

"You might never," Nico says. "I mean, I can't really put myself in your shoes, but- well, that's how it's been for me."

"That helps," Jason says. "But I think I will figure it all out one day. We all just need time."

Time, that elusive commodity that comes and goes from no source and to nowhere. Jason's had time given and taken from him and gods know what else. But he knows who he is. 

_"Jason?" Reyna asks across the table. "That's a nice name."_

_"I think it will be."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing Trans characters, so any and all feedback is helpful. Thank you!


End file.
